


Let's Party!

by MBmasher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher
Summary: Dia and parties… not the best pair.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Let's Party!

“Kanan.”

“Yes?”

“Where are we.”

“We’re at the famous Ohara mansion, of course! You know Ohara Mari, that hot girl who’s friends with everyone and hosts parties like every week-”

“Yes, I know who that is, since you never shut up about her!” Dia interrupted. “But why are we here?!”

“Isn’t it obvious? To party!”

“You said we were going  _ shopping! _ ”

“Well, I obviously lied,” Kanan shrugged.

“I’m going home then,” Dia turned around, before Kanan grabbed her sleeve and pouted at her.

“Well, you never come with me to parties!” Kanan exclaimed. “Plus, you need new friends. I’m not always gonna be there for you.”

“What - nonsense. I don’t even need friends.”

“Oh yeah? Then explain that one time when you came complaining to me that no one would ask you to join their group for a group project, and you heard everyone whispering behind your back saying you were ‘scary’.” Dia blushed at the memory.

“And that is why you’re coming with me! Come on, there’s no time to waste!” Kanan exclaimed, dragging Dia towards the entrance.

\--

Dia sat on one of the couches, cross-legged and fidgeting with her fingers. She looked across the room and saw Kanan chatting and laughing with some orange haired girl she had never seen before.

_ “Pigyah… Kanan, come save me…”  _ Dia thought to herself.

“Hey!” a girl called out to Dia. Dia ignored it, not realising it was directed at her, before that same girl took a seat next to her on the couch. Dia, startled, whipped her head around to see the familiar blonde locks - there was no doubt about it, this was  _ the _ Ohara Mari. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kanan pointing at the two, covering her mouth with her hand in utter shock.

“H-Hi,” Dia stuttered, eyes shifting between her lap and Mari’s face. Mari laughed at the reply.

“Geez, what’s a girl like you doing here?”

“I was dragged here by my… annoying friend,” Dia explained.

“Clearly. You drink?” Mari offered a cup.

“N-No-” Dia declined, waving her hand before Mari shoved the drink in it.

“Well, you do now,” Mari smiled. Dia gulped, she had literally never had alcohol in her life! And she was being forced to drink it in front of one of the most popular girls in the school. Hey, why was one of the most popular girls in the school even talking to her in the first place?! And why-

“Hey, drink it already!” Mari interrupted her thoughts. Dia gulped, as she slowly brought the cup to her lips, taking a small sip. As the drink rushed down her throat, she felt a burning sensation and immediately started coughing.

Mari started laughing, patting Dia’s back. (Kanan, off to the side, covered her eyes with her hand in pure cringe.) “That’s about what I expected.”

Dia wanted to roll up into a fetal position and just cry herself to death. She had made a massive embarrassment of herself in the first minute of meeting Ohara Mari. Hell, she didn’t even know why she cared so much. Maybe it was her shiny blonde hair, or maybe it was her endearing playfulness, or maybe it was those curves-

_ “Get your damn mind out of the gutter, Dia,”  _ she thought to herself.  _ “You’ve only just met her!” _

Suddenly, they were interrupted by loud music from outside, which prompted everyone in the room to start leaving.

“Wanna dance?” Mari stood up.

“No, I’ll be alright-”

“An Ohara doesn’t take no for an answer!” Mari grabbed Dia’s wrist, dragging her outside.

\--

She was next to Mari in the massive group of people. Mari was screaming and dancing like crazy, so Dia tried to imitate her by jumping around awkwardly. Some people in the crowd seemed to notice her presence.

_ “Hey, isn’t that Kurosawa?” _

_ “So she parties, huh?” _

_ “She’s actually kinda hot.” _

Dia, who had heard the comments, blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment. Suddenly, a man had tightly grabbed her wrist, a smirk on his face.

“Hey, what do you say we get out of here, and we can have a good time over at my place,” he offered as he started to pull her away.

“Get off me-” Dia yelled, before she felt a tug in the opposite direction.

“Leave, now,” Mari ordered, pulling the man off of Dia. The man started to walk away, muttering a curse to himself.

“Dia, come with me.”

\--

Mari had brought Dia to one of the rooms of the mansion.

“I’m sorry about that guy. Did he make you feel uncomfortable?” Mari asked.

“Yeah, but it’s alright now. Thanks for helping me out.”

“It’s okay. The reason why I hold these parties is because I want everyone to have an enjoyable time. And if I’m being honest, you don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Mari stated.

“No, I’m having a great time-”

“I’m being serious. It’s alright if you want to leave, I won’t take it personally,” Mari interrupted.

“No, really, it’s not that I don’t enjoy it! It’s just that… parties are a bit far out of my comfort zone,” Dia looked down at her lap.

“That’s okay, I get it! I have an idea - let’s trade numbers, and we can go out sometime. I’ll introduce you to some of my friends too!” Mari offered.

“Sounds fine by me,” Dia replied, pulling out her phone. For the first time today, she smiled genuinely at Mari. Mari smiled back at the sight.

\--

\--

“So anyway, Mari offered to share her number-”

“She did WHAT?!” Kanan yelled. “Damn, I’m jealous… I’ve been trying to get that for years!”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I haven’t written Aqours until now.


End file.
